outlandersfandomcom-20200213-history
Dramatis Non-Personae (NPCs)
The Escapees of Sanctuary 1006 * Dr. Lahena Kuhlani ** aka Dr. Lavalamp, a brain in a self-contained unit with floating eyes and a holotape reader * Lieutenant Sebastian Cavill ** Colleague of Lieutenant Ruth Daly, a starship helmsman/engineer * Sean Wolf ** A salt o' the Earth type scavenger * Mike ** A man who seems to have gone through this shit before * Lance Corporal Isabella Lopez ** A female marine consciousness relocated into a picture-of-white-masculinity body as per a USMC experimental program. * Wren ** A caring female ghoul * The Unnamed Sticky-boy ** A non-talkative child who walks crabwise. Reminiscent of the Carved People. * Phlox ** A hunchback with super-mutant size and strength capable of near invisibility yet possessing a severe case of ophthalmophobia. The Staff of Santuary 1006 * First Citizen Sally ** An eternally positive-outlooked robot seemingly in charge of the induction and orientation process at Sanctuary 1006. ** Appears to be a floating consciousness that can inhabit any Poseidon robot on Sanctuary 1006 and can survive the destruction of any unit she is inhabiting. ** POP1 aka Murderbot took her First Citizen placard but it is unknown if Poseidon Energy corporate procedures indicate that this means Sally is no longer First Citizen. The Slavers * Krieger (deceased (again)) * Marta (deceased (again)) * Parker (Kevin) (deceased (again)) ** EARL SAY KEVIN LIVES MARK MY WORDS FLESHCAKES HOW DO I MAKE TEXT RED I CANT FIGURE IT OUT * Breaker (deceased) * Connors (deceased) * Wints (deceased) * Stampton (deceased) Freed Captives * Nick * Julian * Marcus * Alicia * Adrienne * Robin * Ebbra * Ol' Chuck Gusterson * Shovelface * Busted Jimmy Hat * Horsecock (deceased) Citizens of Othello * Babushka Kharisma * Babushka's Ghoul Child * Skinny Earl * Brenna * Phenom Vault 6.## Residents * Dave Magliotti (Ghoul Overseer of Vault 6.46) * Nurse Gutsy * Eugene "The Wiley Wasp" McKenzie ** Original owner of a modified Pip-Boy which Mac further modified into the Pip-Guy Mk I. * Dr. McKenzie (Overseer) Kan Town Residents * Robert McCarthy ** Mac's older brother. Manager and co-owner of McCarthy's. * Noriko ** Illegitimate daughter of Lady Kreis. Proprietor of the Dorodango Saloon. * Scray (fake name) ** Claimed to be a clerk at McCarthy's but was actually a bounty hunter working with Ghostgear. Was guilted into fleeing. Current whereabouts unknown. * Lord Davenfort ** "Duke" of the Spokane Valley. Wears some sort of environmental suit. King Cobras * King King Cobra ** Son of Great Chieftain King Cobra * Gaboon ** Long-tongued leader who has a level of sentience similar to Earl and Miranda. Skywalkers (Muddites) * Foreman Dwayne Fogle ** Official representative of the Skywalkers of the Mud Flats Survivors of Cour D'Alane * Jack * Lady Kries * Doc Straud ** Previously played by Jesse. * Screiber * Cord Newman * Melvin Garrison ** Status: unknown. Also known as Merl Gerburbleson, Merv Garbleson, Morton Gerberbaby. Carved People * Petra ** Previously played by Lani. * Sharnell ** Controls and rides Shamblers. * Pam ** Red headed, egg-shaped, elder. * Jordan ** Spidery long-limbed elder. Holds a leadership position within the Carved People. Is in a relationship with Pam. * Attractive Twin 1 (a.k.a Hayden) * Attractive Twin 2 (a.k.a Will) Nursery * Diana (the Green Voice) ** Scientist and overseer of the Nursery Vaults. Her brain was placed into a robo-brain receptacle before the war. * Harold (Called the Son-Paramour of the Green Voice) ** Originally an dweller of the Southeastern Nursery Garden. Became a ghoul after leaving the Vault. Bob grew from his head. * Bob (Herbert) ** A sentient tree which grew from Harold's head. He is sometimes jokingly referred to as Herbert by Harold. Soap Lake Residents * Conflagration Carl (leader) * Magma Miranda (race team captain) * Ultraviolet the Ultraviolent (town mechanic) * Sizzlin’ Seamus * Arnold the Arsonist * Cauterizing Kendall ** Golf teammate. Name suggested by Idith. * Jerry (extra spicy) * Jerry (metal hands) * Jerry (metal hands) * Jerry (metal hands) * Jerry * Jerry * Jerry * Jerry * Jerry * Jerry